Battleship vs. Titanic/Jurassic Parks and Recreation
Season 3, Episode 2: Battleship vs. Titanic/Jurassic Parks and Recreation Aired: June 4, 2012 Previous: The Iron Giant Lady/Raising a New Hope Next: Betty White and the Huntsman/Ancient Greek Mythbusters Battleship vs Titanic/Jurassic Parks and Recreation '''is the second episode of MAD Season 3, and the 54th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Battleship vs. Titanic: Two movie parodies all together. Who will win? Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo: When bad guys gets us in trouble, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo is here to save the day! Jurassic Parks and Recreation: The parks department opens a dinosaur petting zoo. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been lost in the desert for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Saturday, 3:00 PM:' Mark Zuckerberg gets married... to his hoodie jacket! #*'Sunday, 6:45 PM:' Scientists warn that you could go blind watching the solar eclipse, and by that, they mean the movie (the Twilight Saga: Eclipse). #*'Sunday, 11:00 PM:' MTV Movie Awards give their top prize to a film that looks nothing like this! #Opening Scene #Battleship vs. Titanic (Movie Parody of Battleship and Titanic) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #7:' Gastronaut (Parody of an Astronaut) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Swisster (Game Parody of Twister) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Waiting for Cool Bus (Vehicle Parody of a School Bus) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Dolphins (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Fat Guy Buys a Magic Carpet (Animated by Don Martin) #'Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo' (TV Parody of the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo ''/ Spoof on Boba Fett from ''Star Wars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bowling Alley (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #388:' Tancakes (Spoof on Pancakes) (Bad Idea segment) #"Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" - Fred Flintstone (Spoof on Fred Flintstone from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones]) #Anamorphic Food Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' (Movie Parody of Jurassic Park / TV Parody of NBC's Parks and Recreation) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Swisster) Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Battleship gets spoofed, and the first time Parks and Recreation ''appeared. *This is the second appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, and the second time ''Jurassic Park gets spoofed. *This episode features the third time that Titanic gets spoofed. Titanic was first spoofed along with the Teen Titans in Teen Titanic from My Little War Pony/The Tonight Show With Jay Lion-O and it was later referenced in Al Pacino and the Chipmunks. *This is the fourth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/RiOa_/_Thomas_the_Unstoppable_Tank_Engine RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Pair_of_Tweens_/_Konan_the_Kardashian Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian] *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *This is the seventh appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends are For' *#'Addition Impossible/New Gill' *This is the only episode of MAD to feature a segment known as, "Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" It's just a very, very long name for a MAD segment. *This episode marks the 16th time that Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and also the first time that the spies had a draw/tie. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:30 PM for a while, they have started airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:45 PM again, starting with this episode of MAD, right after the Annoying Orange at 8:30 PM. **And also, this is the fifth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. Voices *Chris Cox - Lieutenant Alex Hopper, Chris Traeger, and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Bad Idea Announcer, Bank Robber, Alien, and Andy Dwyer *Mikey Day - Jack Dawson, Tom Haverford, and Bank Robber *Larry Dorf - Astronaut, Man Eating Tancakes, Jerry Gergich, Swisster Boy, and Boba Fett *Melinda Hamilton - Swisster Girl, Girl, Cool Bus Kid, and Ann Perkins *Rachel Ramras - Cora Raikes, April Ludgate, Girl, and Swisster Girl *Kevin Shinick - Ben Wyatt, Hot Dog, Swisster Announcer, Sailor, Wood, Cool Bus Wizard, Boy, Velociraptor, Alien, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo Announcer, Swisster Boy, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Rose DeWitt Bukater, Leslie Knope, and Chicken Leg *Fred Tatasciore - Admiral Terrance Shane, Fred Flintstone and Ron Swans Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 3 Episodes